Why?
by ArtemisDove2
Summary: The Winter War ended but at what price. Ichigo has gone back in time to stop the war but her life is all messed up. Will she be able to save her husband and the Arrancars allong with the few Shinigami that she approved of? warning: Fem Ichigo rest of warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hi all!**

**Aizen: Hn.**

**Ichigo: *nods***

**Chad: *grunts***

**Uryuu: Hello.**

**Orihime: Hi *chirps***

**Tatsuki: Yo**

**Toshiro: Hn**

**Rukia: *nods politely***

**Byakuya: *inclines head***

**Artemis: *pouts* Meanies!**

**Misery: *sighs and pulls Artemis into a hug***

**Artemis: *snuggles into Misery's chest happily***

**Ichigo: Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing but the plot and oc Vizard.**

**Artemis: Bye-Bye *pulls out of Misery's hold* **

**Kenpachi: *evil cackle***

**Yachiru: *giggles***

**Warning: Fem Ichigo, Oc, ooc Toshiro, ooc Byakuya, and ooc Rukia**

_Inner Speaking to Zanpakutō/Hollow_

_**Hollow**_

'Zanpakutō'

;Thoughts;

~~~~~Line~~~~~

-Ichigo-

I stood in front of the portal that would take me back to when it all started in shock. I turned around to Aizen and saw the pained look in his eye as Shinigami burst through our doors. I ran over to him my now long hair billowing out behind me and kissed him full on his lips.

"I'll stop this before it even starts. I'll protect Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Tia, they will live next time. So will Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku and Gin. I promise Aizen, I will come back to you." I whispered against his lips.

"Ichigo hurry I'll hold off the Head Captain so you can get away." Aizen said kissing me for the last time.

I whimpered and layed a hand over my now flat stomach painfully. My husband sent me one last pained look as I hurried through the Senkaimon to the past, which was created by Urahara for this mission. My last thought as I saw my husband run to fight for our lives was; I couldn't even protect my unborn children; and I fell through to the past.

-Isshin-

I felt something off about my daughter as soon as she woke up. Her reiatsu was weakened to Yuzu's level and she seemed to move with a new grace that I hadn't ever seen in her. Her body was coiled and I had seen her grimacing at the sight of her short hair. Then there was the fact of the now constant hollow reiatsu near her. She just disappears for days on end anymore and comes back with it subdued somewhat. Then there's the fact that she seems to just stare off in the distance anymore when there is a hollow sighting in town. Even yesterday she ignored the spirit that was hanging around her until Karin had said something.

What's worse is that she refuses to bind her chest now. Her normally flat chest has grown to be a fucking c-cup chest and had to go shopping for bras. It honestly scares me how much she changed in just a night.

I looked up when Ichigo came down in her normal male uniform, which really made me happy when she said she hates skirts, and grabbed a piece of toast off the table. She looked over at the calendar and her eyes widened for some odd reason. She hurried out and I heard her screaming at some retards again.

-Ichigo-

_Come on Shiro we have a job Rukia is coming tonight and I need Karin or Yuzu to take my place. Remember I won't look like this I'll look like what I did in 15 years. _I thought to him.

_But Ichigo we still have to get involved in the war _he complained.

I shook my head and hurried to school spotting my giant lug of a Mexican. I jumped on his back with ease and smiled when he looked up at me.

"Hey Chad." I chirped.

"Ichigo." he rumbled with a small smile.

I fed him reiatsu and felt his power brushing against mine. I smiled wider at the familiar feeling of his hollow reiatsu.

"Ichigo?" he asked.

"It's nothing Chad." I said.

I hopped off his back as Keigo and Mizuiro came down the hall. Mizuiro smiled at me as Keigo tried to attack me making me step behind Chad to watch him fly into the wall. I smirked and wrapped an arm around Mizuiro and pulled him into our class happily.

-After school-

I walked into the house and nodded with a grimace. It was time, so I turned and grabbed my combat pass; that had somehow come back with me, and slammed it against my chest. My body fell to the floor and I grabbed it before it could land and make a thump because then Karin, Dad and Yuzu would come to investigate and layed it on my bed.

I opened my window and shunpo'd out and to where the Vizards were with a smirk. I saw Hiyori standing outside and she motioned for me to come in. I came in quickly and turned to the Vizards with a grimace.

"Okay you're either on my side or the Shinigami's side." I said bluntly.

-Hiyori-

I stared at Ichigo cautiously, her waist length hair moved slightly in the wind and amber eyes watched every twitch in the room. The white mask fragment on her face confused us as it made a circlet around her forehead that was pure white with red slash marks and there were red marks on her cheeks as if to copy the circlet. Lisa moved her hand towards her Zanpakutō and we were shocked when she didn't have it. The new Vizard walked towards Ichigo with the swords easily in a one handed grip.

"Give us back our swords!" I demanded.

"After you listen to Nee-sans story." the new Vizard said.

I nodded with a sigh and Shinji sat at my side as Ichigo made a seat out of reiatsu in the air.

"It all started when (regular story up until Orihime was captured)." Ichigo said taking deep breaths every once in a while. "That's when the truth came to my friends and I. Aizen wasn't trying to destroy the Soul Society back convert it. The god complex was a cover so that he could find the people that were truly his enemies and his allies. It was then that my friends and I turned sides in the war to Aizen. That was about four years into the war."

"How the fuck do you know all of this?" I asked calmly scaring some of the people in the room.

"I'm from 15 years in the future." Ichigo stated. "Then it was maybe three years later that Aizen and I were married in Hueco Mundo. All of the Zanpakutō on the Shinigami side were rebelling against their masters and were joining us at a deadly rate. Then one of the Shinigami learned that if you beat your Zanpakutō in a fair fight then they would return to you. But none of that really matters, what happened afterwards is what really matters. A week before I came back in time I learned that I was five months pregnant and was just starting to show. We were ambushed and my children were killed. It just about killed Aizen and I to see our children killed by the Head Captain then because of that the lull in the war was over and it started up with a vengeance. We lost many Arrancar in the fight that brought me back here and I don't know if my husband survived but I do know that Urahara sent me back here to change the outcome of the war."

We all stared at her in shock as tears gathered in her eyes as her hands went to her flat stomach. My eyes grew pained in understanding and I stood from where I sat with my lover on the floor and went over to Ichigo.

"It'll be alright Ichigo. But there is one thing I don't understand, why did Aizen turn us into Vizards?" I asked.

"You all weren't meant to be there that night." Ichigo whispered shocking me. "He lost control of the Hogyouku and you all were the results. He was just checking how much power he could put into it before it got deadly then you all showed up."

I stared at her in shock then thought back to the incident that made me lose my own child and the incident that made me what I am today. Thinking back I could remember Aizen's shocked face as he yelled 'move away before it explodes!' I looked at her in shock as the true memory came to the front of my mind and saw that the others could see it as well.

-Ichigo-

"I'll leave you all to your thoughts." I said and turned to my best friend and sister in all but blood. "Ready to go Yukiko?"

Yuki nodded her light blue eyes shining. Her long bloody red hair with white and black high lights was pulled into a pony tail at the back of her head with a black bow tied over it. Black shorts came down to her upper thighs with deep pockets and suspenders held them up over a black t-shirt that had a pink ninja on it that read 'I Gots Mad Ninja Skills… And Stuff' in a thought bubble over the ninja.

"I told you Ichi call me Yuki." she said with a mock pout.

I nodded laughing and turned to the other Vizards stoically.

"I'll be awaiting your answer in four weeks. I have to leave for the Soul Society because I have a war to win." I said then shunpo'd out of their warehouse with a yawn.

-Shinji-

"Do we trust her?" I asked Hiyori.

I looked down at my small lover questioningly and was shocked to see her nod.

"We are joining her for the war." Hiyori said.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: And that's it!**

**Ichigo: *twitch***

**Chad: *smirking***

**Uryuu: *smirking***

**Aizen: *chuckling***

**Gin: *grins***

**Artemis: Review please and give me ideas on how to continue this. Which sister should receive Rukia's powers and how should the war start?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hi everyone**

**Ichigo: Hey**

**Toshiro: *nods***

**Artemis: Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy with a lot of stuff here soon and the week of March 11****th**** I won't be posting anything like I had planned because I have OGTs that week**

**Chad: *sighs and nods***

**Artemis: I hate being a sophomore well I don't own anything but my oc, zanpakutōs and plot! Oh and since no one ever answered me about who was going to get Rukia's powers I decided on Karin getting them. **~~~~~line~~~~~

-Ichigo-

I sat in my room with Yukiko next to me in our soul forms. Yukiko's bloody hair turned silver with black streaks in it completely different from her human form. She had on black hakma with a white haori that was tucked into the hakamas. On her feet were grey boots and as she stood her hair fell around her thighs in waves.

"Well I wonder how this war is going to turn out." Yuki said with a sigh.

I nodded looking out my window. The sun had started to set on the horizon signaling that the whole fiasco with the war in the soul society was going to start. I stood up from my bed as my Arrancar's uniform appeared on my body, the white hakamas clung to my thighs and got loose around my knees, a white jacket appeared over my ample chest where it was closed off and showed my stomach and black wrappings could be seen from where the jacket didn't cover my chest. White tabi sandals appeared on my feet with black wrappings over the heels of my feet.

"Let's go but keep our reiatsu under wraps." I muttered as we jumped out of my window.

"Hai nee-sama." Yuki said softly.

-Normal-

Under the lights of the streets you could see two females watching as a young black haired female fought off a hollow after being stabbed with a sword. One of the female's had a black zero printed on her stomach which was shown through her jacket, a white circlet that had red streaks on it wound around her fore head. There were matching streaks on her cheeks, two on each, while the slightly younger looking female had a structure that covered her right cheek that had green swirls on it and a white haori, black hakamas and black tabi sandals on her feet. They watched as the young girl fought off the hollow with a blade that was twice her size and that was the same height as her.

"Die hollow scum!" the young female screamed.

The two winced and took a step back as a blade struck their hearts, figuratively. That had hurt more than they had actually thought it would. They both left with a quick Sonido and left to the Vizard's hide out. The doors opened quickly as they appeared at the front.

"It's time." the orange haired female said.

They all turned around and watched as the orange haired female reached out and concentrated reiatsu at the tips of her finger. She pulled it down and as if there were a zipper there a black inky hole was opened in front of them.

"Let's go." the silver haired female muttered stepping through the portal.

The Vizards all looked at each other and nodded following the tow young females.

-Karin-

I hurried back inside and saw that Yuzu was on the ground and Goat Chin was next to her. Both of their injuries were healed and they were just asleep. My sword clanged as it hit the ground and I rushed over to my twin and father. My eyes widened though when I couldn't feel my older sisters presence in the house.

"Ichi-nee." I muttered sadly.

I had felt something before when I killed the hollow, it had felt sad but I had shook it off and had turned back to where Rukia was lying on the ground. I hurried back outside and saw that she was gone then everything went balck as something hit me in back of my neck.

-Yukiko-

I looked down and noticed that my two swords had relocated themselves onto my hip and lower back while Ichigo's had found its way onto her back in its unsealed state. I shifted my hip length hair from my right shoulder with a sigh as we sprinted across the sands of Hueco Mundo. A hollow's cry far to the right alerted us to the danger if we didn't move quicker. My hand rested on my right sword as I contemplated on what to do with the situation.

"Take care of it Yuki." Ichi said.

I nodded and pulled out my regular katana from my hip and held it between both hands.

"Ōjo o ame makari!*" I said softly watching as my blade became a black staff with different runes, for the elements, engraved in it and bells that dangled from the top that rang with every moment.

I moved forward as I heard shocked gasps from the Vizards behind me. I swung my staff as the bells jingled.

"Blasting Water, Ame Hime." I murmured as a rush of water exploded from the top of my staff and heard a scream from the hollow.

It took a minuet as we all stopped to listen, Ichigo's hand was on Zangetsu and the Vizards hands were on their zanpakutōs. There were no more howls but I kept a tight grip on my staff as we all turned to where Los Noches would be and took off using reiatsu to make us speed up our pace. When we got there we were stopped by Gin who stared at us in shock.

"Who are you two and why are you with the Vizards?" he demanded.

-Ichigo-

I looked at Gin with pained eyes as he glared at us from silted eyes. Yuki gave a soft whimper in shock as his eyes stared at us coldly making the Vizards step back mutely.

"We want to help." I muttered.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: And that's it!**

**Misery: NOOOOO**

**Everyone: *Laughing in the back ground***

**Artemis: I'm trying to get most of my stories updated before I have to take my OGTs so if one of my stories that you like and have read doesn't get updated I'm sorry *bows***

**Ichigo: *pats Artemis's back* it's okay Art.**

**Artemis: Thanks Ichigo *smiles* Please review**

**Till next time!**

***- Come forth, Rain Princess**

Crimson Moon Demon


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis-no-Subaku: I'm back everyone I escaped from studying for my OGTs!**

**All: *laughing***

**Artemis: *pouts* I own nothing but my zanpakutō, oc and plot line**

**Ichigo: *pats Artemis's back as she sulks in the corner***

;Thoughts;

~~~~~line~~~~~

-Ichigo-

We followed Gin as he muttered to himself to where I knew my ex-husband would be. I felt Yuki take my hand and rub her thumb over my knuckles soothingly. Hiyori grabbed my other hand and did the same slightly surprising everyone in our group. I looked down and gave her a pained smile as she sent me one back. Zangetsu rattled on my back as we moved down the halls of Los Noches as he tried to get me to calm down.

"We're here." Gin announced.

"I know that already." I murmured lowly.

Yuki smiled at me pained as we moved into the throne room and my gaze was immediately drawn to here I knew my old husband would be. Aizen's eyes went ide at seeing how old I really was but then scowled at us.

"Who are you?" he demanded harshly making me flinch back.

Yuki bared her teeth angrily as her two zanpakutō rattled angrily. Hiyori and the other Vizards stood stiffly at my side and behind me. Aizen's eyes narrowed as he looked over my outfit as if he knew what it meant. The door slammed open and I heard Grimmjow's brash voice yelling at Ulquiorra. I winced again and noticed that Aizen as staring at me from the movement. Yuki moved in front of me slightly as all of the Espada wandered into the room. They stopped and stared at us in confusion and my eyes grew pained when I saw Tia, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"My name is Ichigo Aizen nee Kurosaki." I whispered.

Everyone in the throne room froze as I looked down at the floor.

"My name is Yukiko Aizen, Sousuke's sister." Yuki muttered.

A roar went up around the room in confusion as Yuki and I moved towards each other. Aizen stood and walked down from his throne as his reiatsu crashed down on all of us. Everyone but Stark and I had troubles at his reiatsu being released.

"Who are you to claim to be my sister?" Aizen thundered. "And you the only way for you to have my last name is to be married to either of us which is impossible."

I flinched back and a small whimper escaped Yuki's and my throats. Stark froze at the sound and looked at me in shock as I moved back behind Hiyori and Shinji. They both glared at Aizen hatefully as Shinji pulled me from behind him and into his arms.

-Aizen-

I stared down in confusion as the orange and white haired female was pulled into Shinji's arms as if she were a small child. It took all my strength to not go down there and rip his arms off of her but for whatever reason I didn't know.

"You never answered my question." I snarled and winced slightly when I saw both girls flinch.

-Ichigo tells the story-

"The day that I left for here, the past I left you behind and I don't think you survived." Ichigo whispered.

There was pain in her eyes as her hands floated down to cup her stomach.

"You're not telling me everything." I said a little calmer.

"We were going to be parents." Ichigo whispered again.

I stood stock still in shock as I gazed at the girl who had claimed to have come from the future and was my wife apparently in shock. ;I was supposed to be a father!; I thought.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: Sorry if it's short but I have my OGTs tomorrow and its writing… *sigh***

**Ichigo: now for the wait on the next chapter…**

**Artemis: Please review!**

**Until next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


End file.
